


[翻译][WHW]If This Were Played by tartancravat（温馨短篇清水向）

by elvina_moqi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: CP:   HW(其实无差)声明：我不拥有Sherlock，或者Hamlet。警告：无简介：“Mycroft为什么会觉得咱们想要哈姆雷特的戏票？”John问道。本文温馨向，短篇，没有肉~ WH两人关系已确定，文中提到的戏剧等相关知识请看文后注解。授权信：Aww, thank you! Sure, you can translate If This Were Played. Just, you know, make sure my name's on it. I'm super excited to see it when you're done, even if I won't be able to read it! :D-tartan





	[翻译][WHW]If This Were Played by tartancravat（温馨短篇清水向）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If this were played](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/401313) by tartancravat. 



这一年的圣诞节，Mycroft送了他们两张歌剧的票。这也是他们因为忙着追踪一个犯下系列纵火案的惯犯而错过了圣诞节晚宴的一年，所以等Mycroft把票送过来的时候已经是节礼日*了。

John提着一袋子中餐外卖（今天唯一开门的店），边伸展着他被压得血液循环不畅的手指走进屋的时候，发现Mycroft正坐在他的椅子上，手指抚弄着他无所不在的黑伞伞柄，被Sherlock无视着。

“圣诞快乐，John。”

“好的，圣诞快乐，节礼日快乐，总之节日快乐啦。错过了晚宴我们感到很抱歉。”

“犯罪分子们不过圣诞，我懂。你们的案子圆满解决了？”

“Sherlock刚才没告诉你？”

Mycroft的表情显示除非John是个傻瓜，才会指望Sherlock会告诉Mycroft什么事。

“是啊，进展不错。”John将食物放到咖啡桌上，然后自己也坐了上去。Sherlock陷在自己的椅子里，双手搭成塔状放在下巴下面看着Mycroft，就好像等着他哥哥发动突袭似的。

“我才买回饭来，欢迎你跟我们一起吃。”此话让Sherlock眯起了眼。

“我恐怕对街角那家中餐馆的饭量没多少信心。”

“是啊，你为什么没买贝克街头上那家的？”Sherlock问道，首次从Mycroft身上移开眼睛。

“关门了。他们一定是过圣诞节去了。”

“真奇怪，”Mycroft说，听起来一点也不觉得奇怪。他顿了一下。“尽快去看看妈咪，Sherlock。圣诞节你们没去她最失望。”

Sherlock实际上真的点了点头。Sherlock令人惊讶地深爱他的母亲，尽管他并不常常去看望她，但也保持着规律性的拜访。John发现她及其让人害怕，就是那种Sherlock或者Mycroft让常人害怕的方式，而按理说John应该是对此免疫的。他的确，基本上，对他们有理由错过晚餐感到高兴，尽管他原则上是反对圣诞夜加班的。

“你们的晚餐肯定快凉了，”Mycroft说。“我该走了。”他站起身来，甩了甩他的伞，然后点了点头。“壁炉架上有个信封，John。我相信你会收好它的。”

John制止了自己询问里面有什么，站起来送Mycroft出去。

当John回来起居室的时候，Sherlock正站在窗前，看着Mycroft钻进车里。“你应该祝你哥哥圣诞快乐，”John对Sherlock说，希望自己听起来不那么像个斥责孩子的母亲。

“那只能助长他的气焰。”

John穿过房间拾起信封，它倚放在头骨先生边上。信封用了非常厚实的奶油色纸张，粘合的那边能被轻松地打开而无须撕破。

“为什么他会觉得咱们想去看哈姆雷特？”John问，看着信封中的两张戏票。

“哪家剧团的？”Sherlock问。

“呃，皇家莎士比亚*。”John走过去倚在Sherlock旁边的窗框上。“我不知道你喜欢莎士比亚。你从没去过剧院。”

“他们总是演不对。就为了看他们怎么把一切都演砸而去剧院没什么意义。既然Mycroft给了咱们票，那么他一定知道这一场还不错。”Sherlock从John手中抽出戏票研究着。“诺维罗剧院*，前排F13和F14座。可以接受。”

“我从不知道你会为Mycroft的礼物高兴成这样，”John笑着说。Sherlock瞪了他一眼，然后也忍不住露出一个微笑。

“有潜在可能会演的不错的莎士比亚剧，John！”他说道，双手轻握住John的手腕，拇指轻抚着他的腕骨。

“我以为你肯定从大脑里删除莎士比亚了呢，”John说。“我可能也删了，自从我毕业以后。”

“当然没有，”Sherlock说。“莎士比亚经常与我的工作息息相关。他的戏剧是世界上许多犯罪与阴谋的原型。”

John轻笑起来。“我就知道。”

Sherlock冲他笑着，把戏票插回还拿在John手上的信封里。“别弄丢了，John。”

————————

John通常会避免将计划精确到某天或者某段时间。因为大多数情况下某个案子可能会发生，然后John会发现自己潜伏在某条小巷的垃圾桶后面或者正往Sherlock前额上的割伤上贴胶布，然后看着手表意识到他此时应该在看某场橄榄球比赛，或者跟他姐姐出去吃饭。他希望Sherlock能够记得他们有两张戏票，因为他记住这种事的记录可是非常不乐观，而且他认为错过哈姆雷特会使Sherlock失望的。

“穿上西装，John，”Sherlock某个周六下午5点时对他说，而John从他的报纸中抬起头来看着他，一时间有些迷惑。Sherlock正穿着他的一件上等西装，他从不穿去犯罪现场的深黑色软布料的那件。他的白色衬衫没像往常一样一直扣到领口，但看起来的确相当硬挺。Sherlock看上去不容置疑的英俊。他整了整袖口，从桌子里抽出那个厚厚的信封，然后塞进自己的夹克口袋里。“别穿那件棕色的，求你了。”

John皱起眉头。那件棕色西装穿起来非常舒适，尺寸有点大。他剩下的另一件深灰色西装则有些太合身了，他不太喜欢。“快点儿，John，你会让我们的晚餐迟到的。”

“晚餐，真的？我们要去哪儿？”

“安杰鲁那儿。”

“在安杰鲁那儿吃饭不需要穿西装。”

“不，去剧院的时候你需要西装。”

“噢。好吧。”John将报纸放到一边，往楼上走。Sherlock跟在后面，John感到模糊的羞辱感，好像Sherlock不信任他的穿衣能力似的。

Sherlock倚在门边看着John从衣橱里拽出那件西装放在床上，然后开始把他的毛衣拉过头顶。“我还担心你会忘了这事儿呢，”John脑袋埋在毛衣里，声音模糊地说。“或者有个你拒绝不了的新案子什么的。”

“当然不会，John。我永远不会放弃一场有希望演好的哈姆雷特作品。”

“那它最好演的足够水准，”John一边解开衬衫一边说。“我可不想在回家的一路上都听你抱怨他们把什么地方演错了。”他扯出两件干净衬衫，一件白色一件浅紫色，拿在身前无声询问Sherlock的意见。Sherlock冲白色那件点了点头。

“那是去剧院的其中一半意义所在，”Sherlock说，John正踢掉鞋子，脱了裤子。

“什么？”他问，穿上那件白色衬衫。

“在回家的路上解析作品。”

John叹了口气，屈服了。“我必须得系领带吗？”他问，拽出一根来。

“过来，”Sherlock柔声说。John走过去，Sherlock从他手中接过领带，解开它然后将它搭上John的脖子。他迅速而熟练地系了个半温莎结，然后在John的喉咙处系紧，翻下领子盖好它。John的双手滑到Sherlock的夹克边缘处，把他肩膀处的褶皱弄平，然后抬起头吻了吻他的嘴角。

“我很高兴你喜欢这个，”John嘟囔道。

“穿上裤子，”Sherlock说。

John噗地笑了出来，按照指示照做了。

————————

晚餐在安静的气氛下进行。安杰鲁为他们桌拿来了蜡烛，现在这已经是固定流程了。John在他们缓慢进展的关系变得与“更浪漫”有关联之前就停止了抱怨。

“你看的第一部戏剧是什么？”John问，用叉子切着他的意大利方饺。

“威尼斯商人*。”

“嗯，‘一磅肉’的那个？”

“就是那个。”

John皱了皱鼻子。“你那时几岁？”

“七岁。那天妈妈带着我和Mycroft去伦敦，我们去了国家剧院。”

“我确实也没办法想象你母亲去看戏剧的画面。”

“她曾是个演员，短期的，在我出生之前。”

John试图想象Sherlock的母亲，年轻的时候，扮演奥菲利亚*或者朱丽叶的场景，然后突然觉得自己比以前更怕她了。他认识的那个严厉的、擅长黑色幽默的女人看起来与舞台根本是绝缘的。

Sherlock明显是在看着John吸收这个信息并依此调整他的世界观。“Mycroft喜欢吗？”John问道。

“他喜欢政治部分。我则喜欢一磅肉的部分。”

“你当然喜欢那部分。”

John喝了第二杯红酒——比平常多，但这次像是个特殊情况嘛。他穿着西装，桌子上还燃着蜡烛，Sherlock还正期盼着犯罪以外的东西。他轻轻顶弄着Sherlock桌下的脚，冲他傻笑着，而Sherlock也忍不住缓缓露出一个笑容——是“你又在犯傻了但我还是喜欢你”的那种。

————————  
（12.16更新）

Sherlock在前面领路，两人穿过剧院大厅的人群。John保持着一只手搁在Sherlock背上的姿势，部分原因是为避免两人走散，另一部分原因是John喜欢指尖下织物的触感。Sherlock将他们的戏票递给一位引座员，他将两人领到了他们的座位。他们的位置离舞台挺近，但并不过近；Sherlock看起来很满意。他将合拢的手指抵上嘴唇，环顾四周。

这是个漂亮的剧院——舒适的红色座椅，奶油色墙壁上的金色细纹，以及长毛绒地毯。John以前从没像这次这样欣赏过剧院本身。他喜欢看着其他观众入座，发生口角，弄掉他们的节目表。他喜欢知晓曾有知名的演员在舞台上表演过。John对没有名气的剧院，改造过的小型剧场和露天戏院从来没有过兴趣。说实话他根本不懂戏剧，所以他尽他所能地欣赏他感兴趣的部分。

上一回John看戏还是大学的时候，被当时英语系的莎翁迷女朋友拽去的。他们看的那场戏是莎士比亚其中的一部历史剧，对John来说无聊透顶。但他当时还是挺乐意呆在戏院里观察着人们对剧情的反应，对布景、戏服的评价的。John是对奢华和娱乐有鉴赏力的人，如果对艺术并非如此的话。

John解开夹克，扯了扯领带，坐进了他的座位里。他们在开场前还有10分钟。“还可以吧？”John问道。

Sherlock心不在焉地点点头。“如果你觉得无聊的话，去给我拿张节目单。”

John耸耸肩，又站了起来，考虑到这可能也会是接下来几小时前他最后一次伸展腿部的机会了。

当他回来时，Sherlock貌似正与他身边座位的那位女士陷入激烈的争吵中。John叹了口气，把节目表扔在自己座位上，然后越过Sherlock去安抚那位女士。她又胖又老还戴着珍珠首饰，John一点儿不奇怪Sherlock怎么能成功地在如此短的时间里就惹到她。“别理他，”John对她说，露出个迷人的微笑。他将一只手按在Sherlock手臂上把他搂进怀里。“他只是在表演开始前找点乐子罢了；我保证一开场他就会老老实实的了。”

她看起来相信了John履行承诺的能力，仿佛Sherlock是只狗狗，而John则是刚才把他拴在外面向过路行人狂吠的狗主人。

状况得到控制以后，John便坐回自己的座位，递给Sherlock节目表，就在此时灯光开始变暗了。

Hamlet一上舞台，John就发现自己相当喜欢他。他——好吧，非常像Sherlock。黑发、聪明还有时不时的阴郁。在他表现出那古怪的脾气之后他们之间的相似感更加强烈起来——阴郁气息点缀着突然的戏剧化动作和古怪的自言自语。John想知道Sherlock是不是注意到了，或者Sherlock年轻时看过的Hamlet有没有影响到他。

故事的发展将John吸引了进去，他发现自己正为奥菲利亚担心，对葛簇特*感到愤怒，并同情着赫瑞修*。但是，时不时的，John会突然注意到Sherlock靠着他的肩膀。有时他转头去观察Sherlock对表演的反应——Hamlet的首次亮相，那段“生存还是死亡*”的独白，还有剧中的那场戏*结束的时候。Sherlock看起来严肃而专注，甚至还为稍后的思考记了笔记。

中场休息时，John去了洗手间而Sherlock则在大厅里绕了一圈，当他们在通向座位的门口碰面时John看了一眼Sherlock，决定还是不问他了——他还是别高兴地太早。

接近尾声的时候John开始觉得又困又烦躁。他倚向两人座位中间Sherlock的那根胳膊，Sherlock轻轻地让他们的肩膀靠在了一起。当Sherlock真的在掘墓那一幕笑出声来时（这肯定是Sherlock式的幽默）他懒洋洋地咧了咧嘴，然后陷进自己的座椅里，舒舒服服的。

最后的决斗让John惊醒了一下，而当演员们鞠躬退场时John已经彻底清醒，并且十分期待着Sherlock对这场戏的解析，不管是好是坏。

Sherlock没有在剧终后立即起身；他看起来是在等着大多数观众散去。

“那么？”John问，戳了戳他。

“那么什么？”

“判决结果是？他们演错了么？”

“没全错，”Sherlock说，但看起来挺高兴。

“那么我该谢谢Mycroft的票了？”

“如果你执意的话。”

Sherlock看着舞台，最后一名演员的身影从幕前消失了。他看起来正在组合他的想法，衡量着演出的优缺点。“他们没把好的部分删掉，”他终于说道，“而且他们的确删掉了福丁布拉*和所有无聊的部分。罗生克兰和盖登思邓*是白痴，但不可或缺。赫瑞修演的不错。”

“幸好你不是个戏剧评论家，”John嘟哝着。“戏剧界会恨死你的。”

Sherlock笑了一下，然后安静下来。他看上去陷入了沉思，观众们陆续离开前往大厅，他还在四下打量着剧院内部。

“你之前想没想念过看戏的感觉？”John问道。

Sherlock转过头看着他，但没有回答。

“因为我不介意咱们时不时来看场戏，如果你喜欢的话。要是你不介意耽误案子一个晚上的时间。”

Sherlock伸手整了整John的领带，然后起身递给John一只手，拉他站起来。

“好。”他说，舞台上的灯熄灭了。

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> *注解：【基本来自Wikkipedia】
> 
> 1、皇家莎士比亚剧团（Royal Shakespeare Company；简称RSC）是英国最具有影响力的剧团之一，也是目前世界上规模最大、组织最健全、经费最足、演出水平最高的职业剧团之一。该剧团在莎剧演出的历史及权威性，也是举世公认的。
> 
> 2、诺维罗剧院（Novello Theatre），位于伦敦西区。
> 
> 3、节礼日（Boxing Day）是英国与大多英联邦国家在12月26日（圣诞节翌日）庆祝的公众假期。
> 
> 4、《哈姆雷特》（Hamlet）又名《王子复仇记》，是莎士比亚的一部悲剧作品，是他最负盛名和被人引用最多的剧本之一。被称为莎士比亚的“四大悲剧”之一。丹麦王子哈姆雷特为报复杀父篡夺王位、霸占母亲的王叔，与他同归于尽的故事。
> 
> 5、威尼斯商人（The Merchant of Venice）又名《威尼斯的犹太人》是莎士比亚的喜剧作品。威尼斯商人安东尼奥(Antonio)，为帮助好友巴萨尼奥(Bassanio)娶得波西亚，而与仇家---放高利贷的犹太人夏洛克(Shylock) 【好穿越的名字】借钱。答应若无法还钱，就割下自己的一磅肉抵债。不料，他的商船在海上遇险，因而无法如期还款，被夏洛克告上了法庭。最后波西亚巧借“只取一磅肉但不许流一滴血”为借口羞辱了夏洛克救了安东尼奥。
> 
> 6、奥菲利亚（Ophelia）御前大臣波隆尼尔的女儿。她与哈姆雷特陷入爱河，但种种阻力警告王子，政治地位使他们无望结合。作为哈姆雷特疯狂复仇计划的一部分，她被他无情抛弃，加上父亲的死让她精神错乱，最终失足落水溺毙。
> 
> 7、葛簇特（Gertrude）——丹麦王后，王子的亲生母亲。先王死后改嫁克劳地，在莎士比亚的时代这种关系被视为乱伦，所以引起哈姆雷特的仇恨。她替哈姆雷特误喝下克劳地预藏的毒酒，当场身亡。
> 
> 8、赫瑞修（Horatio），哈姆雷特在大学的好友。他没有直接卷入王室之间的阴谋，成为哈姆雷特的传声筒，莎士比亚用他来烘托剧情。虽然他曾扬言要自杀，但却是唯一活到剧终的主要角色。
> 
> 9、哈姆雷特的独白“生存还是毁灭，这是个问题”（To be, or not to be; that's the question）是戏剧史上流传最广的台词之一，，也是许多现代演员恶梦般的表演难点。
> 
> 10、戏中戏，哈姆雷特自导了一部重现先王被谋杀时情景的戏。“这出戏将说明一切，届时我将揪出国王的尾巴。”继而确定了心虚的国王就是自己的杀父仇人。
> 
> 11、福丁布拉 （Fortinbras），挪威王子。在剧中只有短短过场戏。他的重要性在于，由他说出全剧的最后台词，似乎象征一个更为光明的未来，阐述了剧作主题。
> 
> 12、罗生克兰和盖登思邓（Rosencrantz & Guildernstern）都是哈姆雷特的大学同学。他们受克劳地之请前来照顾哈姆雷特。虽然两人在剧中无太大用处，王子很快就怀疑两人是间谍。当国王下密令要处死远在英国的哈姆雷特时，他把名字偷换了。于是两人在幕后莫名其妙地死去。


End file.
